Mistaken Innocence
by RiversofSilver
Summary: "Life seems sometimes like nothing more than a series of losses, from beginning to end. That's the given. How you respond to those losses, what you make of what's left, that's the part you have to make up as you go." Character Death. Oneshot


The sky was a bright baby blue. Fluffy white clouds drifted overhead as Asahi walked briskly towards the flashing red lights. Children on bikes whizzed past him as he knocked on the grey-painted door. He surveyed his surroundings; the house was painted plain beige, identical to every other building in the neighborhood. It was moderately sized, and had no cars in the driveway; a no soliciting sign hung next to the doorbell, swaying slightly in the summer wind. Asahi sighed, running a hand through his hair, forgetting that he had tied his hair in the car. He grumbled, annoyed at his disheveled hair before ringing the doorbell.

During the five seconds of waiting, he tried desperately to smooth down that one strand of hair that refused to not stick straight up, before a black haired man opened the door.

"What do you want?" he grunted, the dark shadows under his eyes suggesting that he had gotten little sleep over the last few days.

Asahi expertly flipped him the badge and said, "Good afternoon, I'm Detective Asahi from the Toyokawa Prefectural Police, is there a Mr. Kuroo Tetsurou living in this house?"

The adult stared at him for a few seconds, before nodding, "Yeah, that's me."

Asahi smiled, replacing his serious expression with a bubbly happiness that Kuroo squinted his eyes at, unable to block the imaginary rays emitting from Asahi's face.

"Come in then, Detective." Kuroo gestured.

Bowing his head in thanks, Asahi stepped inside the house. Right away he could see the carnage wrecked in this house. Clothes lay strewn everywhere, cabinets were opened and their contents strewn everywhere on the floor; vases were smashed, files were thrown about, and a scattering of small packages were opened and thrown about like candy wrappers.

Asahi surveyed the scene with an experienced eye, occasionally taking down notes in his little black book. Kuroo stood there, watching his every move.

After a few minutes of Asahi scribbling in his notebook, he shut it and put it in his pocket. At this, Kuroo stepped forward from his place behind Asahi.

"So are you going to arrest this guy?" he asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"First of all Mr. Tetsurou, I'm going to need a list of all the possessions that the thief took. Once you've finished filling it out, make two copies of it and send one to the station, and the other to your insurance." Asahi said, handing him his business card.

Kuroo took the offered business card without a word, a blank expression on his face.

"Unfortunately Mr. Tetsurou, without any prints and evidence, there's a big chance that we won't be able to catch whoever did this. Did you get a chance to see the burglar's face?"

Kuroo shook his head, "No."

Asahi shook his head regretfully, "Then I'm afraid not."

As Asahi was about to leave, he turned back, as if surprised at himself for forgetting.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to ask, where was the break-in point?"

Kuroo pointed towards the kitchen window, which was hidden from Asahi's point of view. Moving into the kitchen once again, he closely inspected, the window frame, and the latch.

"That's weird…. It doesn't seem like the window was damaged in any way." Asahi said with a puzzled face. Hearing nothing from the man behind him, he began to turn to face Kuroo, a feeling of dread overcoming him.

Asahi had done bad things in his life that he wasn't proud of. Maybe it's karma, he thought wryly as he closed his eyes.

A vase smashed, the jagged pieces falling to the floor in a cacophony of sound, intermingled with the sound of dripping blood, splattered on the kitchen floor.

_~0~_

"And? Why did you kill him?" Oikawa asked, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He sat opposite of the black haired man, reclining in his chair. He had seen too many crimes like this to be fazed.

Kuroo remained silent, his face carefully devoid of emotion.

"Mr. Tetsurou, I will ask you again, and this is the last time that I will be asking you this question before you are put away in jail forever. Why did you kill Asahi Azumane?" Oikawa asked again, staring directly into Kuroo's glassy eyes.

A long silence persisted, until Oikawa threw down his pen in disgust.

"Listen, I've been working with guys like you for ages. So much that I can practically guess why you killed him. Did he rough up your girl? Kill your parents?"

Seeing no reaction from Kuroo, Oikawa pressed on.

"Nah, there's no way a guy like you would go after someone for such serious reasons. Did he steal your candy? Or he didn't kiss your boo-boo when you fell and scraped your knee? Aww, poor baby, here, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Oikawa taunted, his trademark smile on his face.

Kuroo's lips twitched, his mouth flattening in a straight line. His fists tightened, so much that his fingernails left bloody imprints in his palm.

"He just watched…." said Kuroo, the words barely audible to Oikawa.

He cocked his head, sitting down and propping his head on his hand.

"You're going to have to speak up, kid."

Kuroo grimaced, "He watched…as those bastards killed my best friend."

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, "Asahi?"

Kuroo nodded stiffly. "He didn't do anything. He could have saved Kenma's life, but he didn't. He just…watched."

Oikawa hummed in thought, "What about the people who killed your buddy?"

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, "They were caught and jailed."

"Hmm, then there was no real reason to kill Asahi." Oikawa stated.

Instead of angering him as Oikawa intended, Kuroo's face began to twist, his eyes turning watery.

"He could've stopped them. But he didn't." Kuroo repeated, looking down at the metal table. He bit his lip as tears rolled silently down his face.

Oikawa shut his file, and stood up, the chair legs scraping against the floor.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Oikawa said, voice void of emotion, and eyes cold as ice.

He left Kuroo in the cold room, shoes clicking against the hard stone floor, and the door shut with a quiet 'click'.

_~0~_

"Well, congratulations." Ushiwaka said, falling into step with Oikawa.

Oikawa ran his hand through his hair, causing all the females in the vicinity to sprout simultaneous nosebleeds.

"On what?" Oikawa asked.

"Well you're interrogation with the criminal. I heard you wrung the truth out of him in under a minute." Ushiwaka said, surprised at Oikawa's serious nature. Usually after a successful interrogation Oikawa was all sparkles and smiles. But now, Oikawa was stone-faced, his handsome face serious.

"Well, you could say that. Do you think Asahi would be coldhearted enough to let a victim get killed in order to apprehend the people who did it?" Oikawa asked.

"Detective Azumane? The one who's always smiling? No way, he's the type to rush out without thinking in order to protect the victim." Ushiwaka stated.

Oikawa yawned, his face relaxing into a neutral expression. "Well, I guess Mr. Tetsurou killed the wrong person."

Ushiwaka grunted in surprise, "Should I tell him?"

Oikawa shook his head, "Let him think he's had his revenge. It'll rip him up even more if you tell him that he killed an innocent man."

The two continued to walk, leaving Kuroo further and further behind in that cold, lonely room.

_~0~_

**A/N Visit my tumblr for more oneshots! writtenontime . tumblr . com. Review?**


End file.
